


Огарок

by lachance



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть дождю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponchippoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/gifts).



Солнце в Мексике еще злее местных насекомых, они заползают всего-то под одежду, а свет злого светила будто бы стремится прожечь тело до самых костей. У меня была камера, у длинного Майка – дробовик. В рюкзаке с американской границы болталась в куле сменной одежды бутылка рома, отснятые пленки я складывал рядом с ней, стремясь держать все самое дорогое в одном месте. Мне было жарко и я, кажется, готовился подцепить малярию. От тысяч мошек и комаров некуда было деваться, особенно на заболоченных участках пути; куда бы я не ступил, под ногами хлюпал этот живой ковер, смешанный с болотной жижей. Если у насекомых есть свой бог, то не хотел бы я попасть к нему после смерти. Не хотел бы я попасть к нему после двух недель в мексиканских джунглях.

Машина сломалась еще в миле от границы, и до Санта Аны мы пытались добраться пешком. Деньги кончились, и дружелюбие мексов испарилось вместе с ними – больше никакого бибопа, сэр. Я с трудом представлял, куда мы идем, и что ждет нас, когда из Санта Аны мы доберемся до побережья калифорнийского залива. Но он знал все.

– Как это говорить на твоем языке? Cardio. Сердце. Мы в сердце джунглей, и это плохое место для костра.

– Я не поклонник комаров, Чавес.

– Мануэль, – на широком темном лице нет и следа улыбки, но выражение его будто смягчается, делая обычную настороженность не такой очевидной, скрывая в тенях, – я настаиваю, чтобы человек, из-за которого я сижу в болоте, называл меня по имени.

О, он мог отлично говорить на английском, когда хотел.

Я пытался шутить о том, что он будет делать, если меня укусит змея. Если ночью меня съедят дикие животные. Хотелось хоть как-то расшевелить каменную глыбу Мэнни Чавеса, но он улыбался и качал головой, безошибочно выбирая верное направление из сотен, будто мог слушать лес и говорить на его языке. И будто бы лес слышал его всегда.

– Ciela, – отвечал он с едва ощутимой насмешкой на все мои вопросы, – небо. Полярная звезда. 

Воздух казался ужасно влажным, влажным настолько, что день ото дня дышать становилось все тяжелее, сколько мы не перевязывали лицо марлевыми повязками. Укусы бесконечных насекомых вспухали на коже красными точками, будто какой-то шутник решил разукрасить нас с Майком перед Днем всех святых, и только Чавесу все было нипочем, комары даже не садились на его руки. Не иначе – горькая кровь. Или ледяная, как у ящерицы.

Вопреки его советам, костры мы все равно жгли, потому что иначе переждать ночь было практически невозможно, от одежды после всех попыток отстирать ее в узких ручьях, вьющихся между деревьями, бесконечно несло тиной, и только над огнем вонь немного развеивалась. Мошки на моих плечах устраивали пир. Чавес садился напротив, скрестив ноги, и неодобрительно глядел мне в лицо сквозь трепет пламени.

– Сам сгоришь и других подожжешь, – ровно произносил он, разливая пахнущую чем-то тухлым воду из фляжки по двум стаканам, – cabo de vela. Огарок.

Так он меня и называл – огарок. Выгоревший изнутри. То ли издевался, то ли имя «Брайан» и впрямь было слишком сложным для его языка, Чавес хмурился и переспрашивал – Брин? Брайон? Я потирал лоб ладонью и качал головой. Проще было бы обучить людскому языку дракона. Он хмурился, когда я говорил об этом, и подбрасывал пару поленьев в костер, взвивающийся в темноту снопами искр. Трещало сухое дерево, шуршала листья, подхваченные удушливым влажным ветром. Отчетливо пахло водорослями и тиной, еще – предвестьем скорого дождя. Дождь в джунглях – это почти наводнение. Пережить его могло бы быть непросто.

– Ты знаешь, сколько нам еще идти? – Майк собирал вещи, я надежнее укутывал свои бесценные пленки, небо в просветах между длинными пальмовыми листьями делалось все темнее и темнее. Чавес качал головой. Когда он наклонился, чтобы подобрать с земли кусок выцветшей ткани, которой он перевязывал длинные темные волосы, откуда-то из одежды выскользнул блестящий предмет на длинной цепочке и упал на траву. Я успел разглядеть что-то похожее на карманные часы, но Мануэль спрятал их, не сказав ни слова. Я не стал спрашивать. Не хотел знать, где высокий неразговорчивый испанец вроде Чавеса мог бы купить такую вещь или украсть. Логика разговоров со змеями или драконами – не задавай вопросов, на которые не хочешь знать ответ.

– Брайон, – Чавес положил широкую ладонь мне на плечо и подтолкнул вперед, в гущу леса, вынуждая идти, – здесь быть дождю сегодня же вечером.

– Что нам делать? – Я прижимал свой рюкзак к груди, все казалось, что если я вскину его на плечи, как всегда, то немедленно придется бежать. – Сколько еще осталось до Санта Аны?

Он посмотрел на меня, будто что-то прикидывая, а потом со вздохом достал те самые часы и подбросил на ладони, впервые на моей памяти криво усмехаясь:

– Не будь испуган. Всегда есть другой путь.

Где-то вдалеке уже слышались раскаты грома.


End file.
